pocketgodfandomcom-20200216-history
Lunar Phases
The Lunar Phases is a god power used in Pocket God (Facebook). The god power allows the player to change the appearance of the Moon to affect the Pygmies. Overview There are four total phases of the moon, and each cause the Pygmies to act in different ways. Phases Full Moon The first phase is the full moon phase. It is when the moon is completely white and not shadowed at all. The pygmies' reactions to the full moon are to bend down onto their knees and howl like a wolf. This may happen more than once. Fullmoon.png|The Full Moon howl.png|A Pygmy howling at the full moon Third Quarter The third quarter moon is when the moon is half white on the left side. The pygmies' reaction to that is the same as when the moon is out and the lunar phases is off: sleeping. The pygmies simply lay down and sleep. Sometimes, other pygmies would just idle around. Thirdquarter.png|The Third Quarter LEft.png|Pygmies sleeping in this phase of the Moon New Moon Main Article: Torch The new moon is when the moon is completely shadowed out. The pygmies' reaction to having a very dark moon is they take out a match and light up their Torch to light their way in the night. Then they will walk around with the torches and look into the sky. The pygmies can die from this moon phase in two ways: they can be dangled above the fire when another Pygmy blows their torch fire into the air or they can eat the lit torch and then light on fire from the inside, burning up into ashes. Being the only phase to have Pygmies die in some way, this moon phase has its own Rival God challenge called Moonface. Newmoon.png|The New Moon Screen shot 2011-04-15 at 3.42.27 PM.png|The Pygmy carrying his Torch mooneat1.png|A Pygmy shortly after eating his torch mooneat2.png|The pygmy disintegrating into ash First Quarter Main Article: Moon Dance The first quarter moon is when the moon is half white with the white on the right side. The pygmies' reactions are to begin a tribal dance. This is the only phase Pygmies ask for in a grace request, and putting the Moon to this phase when a Pygmy asks for it will earn you 1 Devotion Point or more (if you have a levelled-up Mother Nature idol). This grace request can be very helpful during such rival god challenges as Mother Nature. Unlike Dance Dance, the Moon Dance is purely grace and will not harm the Pygmies in any way. Firstquarter1.png|The First Quarter Moon Right.png|Pygmies in different stages of the moon dance Trivia *Pygmies relaxing in the Hot Spring are immune to any phase of the Moon. *In the Pocket God Comics, the puzzle that Nooby solves to enter the temple has to do with phases of the moon. *If a pygmy has a Grace Request while doing the Moon Dance, he or she will keep thinking about it and never stops until the Moon Dance ends. Category:God Powers (Facebook) Category:Pocket God (Facebook) Category:Graces Category:God Powers